The Wrath's Revenge
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Sequel to Peter's Wrath. Jake and his friends thought the abuse they got from Peter Pan was over. Well, at least Jake & Izzy thought so. Now, Jake had been affected by the evil lava, and he is after Izzy; showing her 'love' through pain and abuse. Now, Izzy must keep the love and abuse a secret from the others. But will one person find out?
1. Prologue

**Hi again! If you've read 'Peter's Wrath' Here is the sequel! If you haven't read 'Peter's Wrath' I suggest you read it before reading this. Me and my friend TiffOdair wrote out this story, but mostly the beginning. I decided to finished the rest of the story on my own. Anyways, enjoy! Warning: This prologue contains a bit of abuse of 11-year-old girl, and so called 'romance'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Prologue

Izzy's POV

It had been at least six weeks since our friend Peter Pan was affected by evil lava which made him violent, and abusive to Jake, Cubby, and I. Good thing we got him back to normal before he had the chance to kill us (If he was going to kill us). It was a terrifying week, for me. Peter had slapped me, beat me in the back with a belt, beat my legs with a belt, cut them with a dagger, and punched me in the throat. It had taken me at least ten days to fully heal.

Peter had left us a week ago to do more exploring beyond the Never Seas. It was Monday now, and I was outside the hideout on Pirate Island, thinking about what we were going to do this week. Maybe go on another adventure. Maybe go surfing with Marina and Stormy, maybe-

"Izzy! Can I talk to you for a moment, please?" A voiced called out. I smiled. It was Jake. I turned to see him walking up to me. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. It must be something important. So I replied: "Sure, Jake. Anything you want."

Jake chuckled. "Great. But we must go to a private area. No one must know about what I'm going to tell you." With that, he grabbed my arm rather tightly, and led to a private area, a small grotto to be exact. This must be something really important, if he doesn't want anybody else to know. I don't think I've ever kept a secret before, but this must be a first time. Once in the grotto, Jake looked around before closing the entrance. We both stood face to face.

"So... what do you want to tell me, Jake?" I asked, after a minute of silence. All of a sudden, Jake started smirking at me... evilly. I started to get a bit uncomfortable. Why is he looking at me like that? "Well, it's very, very important... so important that no one else must know." Jake replied quietly. "I just wanted to tell you about..." he then started to blushed bright red. "How I really feel about you, Iz."

I was taken aback. Was Jake trying to say what I think he was trying to say? "Jake... are you saying... you... love me?" I asked. I was now grateful and blushing myself. "Oh that's so sweet I-" I stopped when I saw Jake advancing towards me, and I stepped back, getting a bit nervous. "Yes. It's true, my fair maiden!" Jake exclaimed, letting out an evil laugh. I was confused and nervous. What was going on with Jake now? He never did this before. "Jake... you're scaring me.." I whimpered. Suddenly, I felt a hand strike my cheek harshly. Did Jake just slap me? I fell to the ground, rubbing my cheek. I looked up to see Jake, who was now sneering at me. "Nobody must know that I love you, Izzy. If you tell anybody, I will hurt you." Jake growled. I was shocked. Jake loves me... and he's going to abuse me too? What in the world?

I got up, only to have Jake grabbed me. "You know, you're really pretty." He said, smirking. I was about to thank him, when he suddenly pressed his lips against mine. He was kissing me, and rather forcefully too. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, and squeezed it a bit. This kissing was getting a bit overboard, so I tried to pulled away from Jake, but he tightened his grip on me, nearly squeezing me to death. After another minute, Jake pulled away, and I gasped for breath. "Thanks for saying I'm pretty, Jake." I breath out. Jake smirked. "You welcome, my love." I felt a bit uncomfortable when he called me his 'love'.

Jake grabbed my arm again, and dragged me out of the small grotto. He led me on the beach, and left me there, but gave me a warning: "Keep your mouth shut about this." He growled. With that, he left; leaving me shocked, confused, and frightened.

**Well, it seems that Jake likes Izzy. But why is he showing it through abuse? Could he have been affect by the same thing that affected Peter? Probably. I know this was short, but it was just the intro. Chapter 1 will be coming. In the mean time, review please! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1: Loved and Abused

**Hi! I want to thank mr cartoon and lacywing for reviewing. I hope the others will recover from being drunk, Lacy. This is the official first chapter. It will take place where the prologue left off. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 1: Loved and Abused

_Keep your mouth shut about this. Nobody must know that I love you. If you tell anybody, I will hurt you._

Jake's threatening words echoed in my head as I watched Jake leave me on the beach. I was shocked, and frightened. I'm grateful that he likes me, but why all of a sudden is he hurting me? I don't understand. Jake has never ever done that before. Ever.

I touched my cheek. The one that Jake slapped. I could feel a hand mark forming on my sensitive skin, and it really hurt. _I'll need to cool my cheek off. _ I thought. I started back at the hideout, but I was worried if Cubby or Skully would notice the hand mark. If they did, they would certainly ask questions. But what would I tell them? I know I can't tell them that Jake did it, since he told me not to. So what do I say? Maybe I should pretend that it isn't there. I finally made it into the room me and my friends shared. I looked under my bed, to find the first aid kit that I always kept for small injuries like cuts and scratches. I opened the box to find a fresh cold ice pack. It stayed cold a lot, since we would freeze it whenever the ice started to melt.

Before I took the pack out, I went to the mirror to look at my face. Right on my right cheek, was a deep red hand mark. I knew it. I touched it again. It looked like it was swollen too, and was it throbbing as well? This was a very noticable hand mark, so I grabbed the ice pack and placed it on my cheek. I walked to my bed, and layed down, thinking about Jake. "What could have happened to Jake?" I thought out loud. "He would never ever do that. He's too sweet and kind to hit me like that. Could he have been- no, it couldn't have been... could it?" I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't hear somebody come in.

"Hi, Izzy. Are you okay?"

I sat up, to find Cubby looking at me with concern. "Oh. I'm okay, Cubby. I just have a sore in my cheek, that's all." Part of that was true, since my cheek was sore. Cubby grinned. "Oh, well okay. Skully and I are going to Mermaid Lagoon. I want to spend time with Stormy. Do you wanna come?" he asked. I wished I could, but my cheek was killing me. Jake must have hit me really hard. So I shook my head 'no'. Cubby seemed dissapointed, but he understood. "That's okay, Iz. Maybe next time." Was all he said before he left. I lied back down on my bed again. I decided that I needed to rest a bit before I went back outside again. I was actually hoping that Jake went with the others, because I didn't want to suffer from any more abuse... if he was going to do that.

I decided that I need to get some fresh air, maybe to cool off my cheeks some more. I layed on my bed for another minute before leaving the room. As I walked out of the hideout, I headed towards the Never Sea, and splashed some water on my face. My cheek stung when the water made contact, but it was at least helpful. I sat in the sand of the beach, looking towards the Never Sea. I had to admit, it was very beautiful, and it would be even more beautiful at sunset. "Yay hey. This is a relaxing moment." I thought out loud.

"It sure is, my pretty."

I jumped at the sound of that voice. I turned to see Jake standing beside me. I was surprised that he was still here. I thought he went to Mermaid Lagoon too. "Oh. Hi, Jake. What are you doing here? I thought you went with Cubby."

Jake smirked, and sat down beside me. "Why would I go with them, and I could just stay with you?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I was getting even more uncomfortable than before. The way Jake is looking at me, was making me think that he seemed like an evil villain, smirking evilly at his weak slave... and that slave was me! "Let's have some fun, Iz." Jake suggested. Before I could react, he began kissing me again, and wrapping his arms around my waist. I struggled to pulled away from him, but he just tightened his grip on my waist. After about ten seconds, Jake stopped kissing me, but he kept his arms around me. "Izzy..." he started slowly "I heard you talking to Cubby. Not to have been nosy or anything. What was it about?" he asked.

Well, that was an easy question. "Oh... well... Cubby asked if I was okay, and-"

"Did you tell him about our love?" Jake interrupted, now sounding serious. I hesitated. "Uh..."

Jake narrowed his eyes at me. "**_Did_ **you tell him about our love?!" he asked again, getting impaitent. I didn't know what to say. I know I didn't tell Cubby anything about what Jake did to me, but if I told Jake that I didn't tell Cubby, he might not believe me.

"**Answer me, Izzy!" **Jake exclaimed, startling me. "If you don't tell me, I will hurt you." he threatened. I was really scared now. Jake never ordered me like that before. I knew I couldn't refused to tell him, so I said nervously: "N-N-No..."

Suddenly, I felt a small pain in my arm. I looked at it to see a long thin line of blood. Did Jake just scratched me? I looked at Jake again, and he was sneering. "I don't believe you..." And then he slapped me across the face, on the same exact cheek which he slapped earlier. He let go of me, and I fell to the ground, rubbing me cheek. It was definitely throbbing now. I felt something liquid like on my hand, so I look at my palm, and to my horror, I saw blood. Jake must have hit me so hard, it busted my cheek.

Jake smirked, grabbed me, and started to rubbed some blood off my cheek. "Aw, did I hit you too hard, sweetie?" he taunted. "Well, I wouldn't have had to do that if you hadn't told anybody about our love-"

"But I didn't tell anybody, Jake." I protested. That earned me another brutal slap to my right cheek. I screamed in pain, feeling the blooding run from my cheek. I also heard Jake laugh. "Don't interrupt me while I'm talking." Jake growled, before kissing me again. He was now kissing me for twenty seconds, before getting me go. "See you later tonight, love bug. We're going to have a lot more fun then." Jake slurred. With that, he left. Now I was really scared for tonight. I touched my cheek again. Blood was still running, so I decided to go back inside to put a bandaid on it.

Later that night, I was getting ready for bed. Cubby and Skully were still at mermaid lagoon right now, and as I was putting on my night gown, Jake comes in, smiling evilly at me. Uh oh. I remembered when he said that we were going to have 'fun' tonight.

"Hello, Izzy." Jake greeted

"Um… hi, Jake." I greeted back, getting nervous as his smile became more evil.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

Then, all of a sudden, Jake grabbed me and began to kiss me. He did the same thing earlier today; this one was a lot more forceful than the first few one. Again, I tried to pull away, but Jake just wouldn't let go. Finally, he stopped, and dropped me. I was hoping that would be over; until I saw him walking over to a drawer, and pull out… a belt! Oh no, this was going to be a disaster.

"You're going to enjoy this." Jake said, letting out an evil laugh, which scared me. "Oh, don't be frightened, Izzy. It won't take long." He assured, as he raised the belt.

Suddenly, SNAP!

I yelled out in pain as Jake hit me with the belt, and then he did it again and again. This kept going for a long time, until he stopped. I looked up at him teary-eyed, and he looked down at me, smirking.

"I knew you would enjoy that, my love." He said, chuckling evilly. I was really scared and tried to get away, but he grabbed my arm. "Oh no, you don't. There's going to be more." More?! More pain?! Jake pinned me down to the floor.

"You're going to love this even more." Jake said, looking into my brown eyes with his green ones. Then, he started to rub my throat. I tried to get away again, until he slapped me across the face. "Try to run away… and I will hurt you…" he warned. I just lay there, reluctantly letting him rub my throat, and then I threw up. I was hoping Jake would stop from there, but he just smirked and kept me pinned down.

"Sick, my love?" he asked slyly. "Don't worry; I'll make you feel better." With that, he started kissing me again. I kind of wish he would stop doing that, and stop calling me his "love". I understand that he loves me, but this was getting way out of hand.

After he kissed me, he got up, pulling me up with him. He laid me on my bed, and then grabbed the belt. Yay hey, no way…

"No… please." I begged him. I didn't want to suffer any more pain from that belt.

"Oh, yes." Jake assured me, smirking evilly. Then, he prepared to raise the belt, when I heard Cubby's voice.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

Jake quickly put away the belt, and then grabbed my arm.

"Don't tell Cubby what happened, or I'll hurt you even more." He said darkly. I quickly nodded my head as he smirked. "Good girl." He cooed creepily. He let go of my arm just as Cubby came into the room, who was then shock to see my vomit on the floor. "What happened?" He asked.

"I-I-I threw up." I explained. "But I'm fine now."

"I'll clean it up." Jake announced.

"Oh okay, goodnight guys."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I could barely sleep that night. I was aching all over, and I was sure there would be belt marks all over me, and I felt like I was going to hurl again. _You're my love, Izzy. _Jake's voice echoed in my head. _And you're mine. Forever._ It was a threatening voice, and it scared me too. I tried to ignore the voice, and make it through the night. While trying to sleep, I had another thing on my mind.

Did I feel the same way about Jake as he did me?

**Aw! Poor Izzy; being loved and abused at the same time. Hopefully Jake wont hurt her too bad. (Or will he) Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. And why don't you make predictions about what's going to happen every chapter. And review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2: Mental threats

**Jake: Ahoy! Nellie can't be here to host this chapter, so I'm taking over for her. Because I totally didn't tie her up and put her in a closet (Snickers evilly). Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I'll be over there giving love to my little Izzy.**

**Izzy: Oh no...**

**Cubby: Nellie doesn't own us. If she did, who knows what she would do.**

Chapter 2: Mental threats

I barely got any sleep that night. Especially after being beaten _with a belt_ by Jake. I think he hit me even harder than when Peter beat us with a belt. Jake was pretty swift with that darn thing. I could still hear his threatening voice in my head.

_My beautiful love bug. You will never leave me. If you ever think of leaving me, I'll hurt you. There's no escaping me, Izzy. I'll always love you. You're mine, forever._

I've been hearing Jake's voice in my head all night, and it scares me so much, that it's giving me a headache. Everytime I try to ignore it, it just keeps coming back.

_I make sure that you don't leave me, my love. You may not like the threats I give you, but you deserve them. I want to make sure that you know that I love you, Iz. _

I don't deserve any of the threats that he gives me. None.

It was now morning, after dawn to be exact. I had gotten out of bed to look at myself in the mirror. As I expected, I saw a few whelk marks on my face and arms, and they were sore. Now, I'm glad that they were barely noticeable, so I won't get any questions from Cubby. But I think I need to cover them up so it will look like I was never ever hurt.

I reach under my bed to find a bottle of cream, which was the color of my skin. Marina had made it for me, with some help from her sister Stormy. It was for my 11th birthday. I put some cream on my face and legs. Now, I look fine.

"Good morning, Iz." I heard Cubby greeted me from behind.

"Good morning." I greeted back.

Cubby walked up to me to give me a cup of water. "Here you go. You were sleeping a lot later than usual. I thought this might of woke you up a bit." I gladly took the cup, and and took a sip. It was very refreshing, and it indeed woke me up a lot more. "Thanks. I really needed that."

Cubby smiled. "You're welcome. Say, I'm going to Never Land to participate in a treasure hunt with the Indians. You want to come?"

I started to say yes, but then I heard that threatening voice in my head.

_You go with him, you're going to be experiencing A LOT of pain from me when you come back._

I froze for a moment when I saw Jake standing near the entrance, giving me a death glare and pounding his fist against his palm, as if he was going to hurt me again.

"Izzy? Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my frightened state at the sound of Cubby's voice. I looked back at him, and he was looking at me with concern.

"I'm... okay." I said quietly. "But I think I'm going to stay home. I'm still a bit tired, you know." Cubby grinned. "That's okay, Iz. Jake is here if you need him."

With that, my eight-year-old friend left, not noticing the worried expression on my face. Why did Jake have to stay with me all the time? I know that he really cares for me and all, but with the state he's in now, I'm not sure if I want him around that much anymore. I sighed, and got on my day clothes. As soon as I walked out of the room, I saw Jake. He had his back turned, so I tried to tip toe the other way so he didn't notice me.

"Hello, love bug." Too late.

I froze in my spot as I sensed Jake coming up behind me. "You didn't think I was going to let you try to slip past me, did you?" He asked, gripping on my shoulders. I was too afraid to say anything, so I shook my head. I heard Jake laugh behind me. "Oh, Iz. You know that I always want to spend time with you. So, we're going to have fun right now."

With that, he started to drag me back inside our room.

_Now you going to feel my loving wrath, sweetheart. You don't like it, I'll __**make**__ you like it._

Jake's voice continued to echo in my head. It was scaring me so much, that I thought my head was going to burst. Once we were inside the room, Jake pointed to my bed. "Get on the bed, Izzy." He ordered, his voice a bit stern.

_You refused, I'll just simply force you into bed. _Jake's voice threatened. I obeyed and got on my bed. "Lie down." Jake ordered again. I did so, and without warning, Jake suddenly pulled up my shirt.

I shrieked. "What are you doing?" I asked nervously. Jake smirked, and the grabbed his sword. "Oh nothing... just going to give you some love."

Then I felt a slicing pain on my stomach. I yelled out in pain and saw that Jake was dragging his sword up and down on my stomach, cutting it. Blood immediately poured out. I tried to touch my stomach, but Jake slapped it away. _You touch your stomach, your arms will be cut too. _That same threatening voice is still bothering me.

There were now red, bloody marks all over my stomach, and close to my chest too. Jake started to trace his fingers along some of the cuts, making me wince out. "These are some very nice cuts, don't you think?" He asked, licking some of the blood off his finger, which I cringed at.

"It hurts." I muttered. Jake smirked. "That's what you think... but I think you really enjoyed that." He then kissed me, and he didn't seem to care in the least if he got blood on himself. After thirty seconds of kissing, he pulled away from me. I was now sobbing. My stomach was hurting, and blood was still running.

_You tell anybody about this, I'll cut you deeper. _

I winced at that threat, knowing that if Jake cut me even deeper, it would certainly kill me. Jake picked me up, and carried me out of room. "Let's go outside. You looked like you need some fresh air." He said as he set me in sand. I sighed and closed my eyes as I felt a breeze in the air. I opened my eyes for a moment to see that I was alone. Jake must have gone back inside.

I laid in the sand for another minute before getting up. My shirt was stained with blood. I'll need to change when I get inside. I decided to walk around the beach for a while. I needed to think.

I was walking around the island for a long time, wondering what was wrong with Jake, and why he was being abusive and evil to me. Could he have been consumed by the same evil lava that turned Peter evil? I hope not…

"Hello, beautiful."

I jumped when I heard that voice. I turned around to see Jake, who was again, smiling evilly at me. It looks like he came back.

"Oh hi, Jake." I greeted nervously.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Well… sort of…" I said stepping back.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, then starting advancing towards me. "Where are you going, beautiful?" he asked.

"Um… I… uh…" I didn't know what to say, because I didn't know where to go. So, I took off running, though I only made a few steps, as Jake grabbed me from behind and slapped me across the face. "Silly, Izzy. You should know not to run from me, love. Looks like you'll have to be punished." He said darkly, and evilly.

I started to panic. He can't punish me! Nobody can punish any of us. Well, maybe Peter, but he's not that hard on us. "Jake. You can't do this!" I protested as he dragged me back to the hideout. "Oh yeah?" Jake asked tauntingly. "Watch me, Iz" Once inside our room, he threw me back on my bed, and pinned me down.

"This will teach you not to run from me, Izzy." He assured me. He slapped me again and then took out a dagger, and a sharp looking one. _Where did he get that? _I thought. Jake then grabbed my arm and dragged the dagger along it, leaving a long cut on my arm. I begged him to stop, but he just ignored me.

"Ow... ow... ow...ow..." I whimpered as I felt the blade of the dagger cut through my skin. It reminded me of when Peter cut my legs... when he was evil.

This went on for about five minutes. Finally, Jake stopped cutting my arms, and smirked at me. "Have you learned you lesson, my love?" he asked with an evil snicker. I was in so much pain, that I couldn't respond, so I only nodded my head. "Good." He said, and then he grabbed me and kissed me. When he broke away, he ushered me out of the room. "Go clean up your arms." He ordered "No one needs to know what happened to it." _Or it's going to get worst. _There goes that threatening voice again. I did as I was told. After I cleaned up the wounds, they were barely noticeable, but they still hurt a lot.

I soon put some more of that cream to cover up the cuts more. Once again, I looked like I wasn't hurt at all. I also quickly disposed of my bloody shirt, and cleaned up my stomach. I put some gauze and tape around my waist so the cuts would get infected. Then I heard Jake's evil voice in my head again.

_You had better be glad that you're covering up the love I give you. Because if you weren't, you'd be in so much trouble. Don't think that I'm through with you for today, because I've got more in store for you later tonight, my darling._

"More... in store...?" I whimpered at the thought.

_Of course, Izzy. I'm going to give you even more love tonight, that you're sure to enjoy it. You had better not deny it either. You know that you love the pain..._

"No I don't." I said. I heard the voice laugh.

_Of course you do. You're just afraid to admit it. But that's okay now, because this secret is just between you and me. Just you and me. Don't forget, Iz... you're my love. And you're mine... mine forever... and that's all the matters right. So you had better keep covering it up from anybody else, because you tell anybody, or leave me... I'll find you... and hurt you..._

I than heard the voice laugh evilly. And it scared me. But what scared me the most was what Jake's voice was saying. All those threats and that demon like mix to his voice, It seemed like Jake was actually talking to me.

I've got to do something. I need to talk to someone other than Jake. But who?

Later that night, I was getting ready for bed, and brushing my hair when Jake came in. He had an evil grin on his face. Uh oh.

**Nellie: Cliff Hanger! Hanging from a cliff- Okay I was getting a bit carried away. Yeah I got loose from the closet, because one pirate put me in there. (Looks at Jake)**

**Jake: Hey! I just wanted to host this chapter.**

**Nellie: You could have ask... oh wait, you're still affected by the evil lava.**

**Izzy (Weakly): Nellie... help me...**

**Nellie: Oh boy. I better get to her before Jake does.**

**Jake: Too late.**

**Nellie: Darn it... anyway, review, please. Thank you- Jake! Please don't use the belt on her again! (Sighs)**


	4. Chapter 3: My Nightmare Part 1

**Nellie: Hello, my fellow readers. I think I have a lot more time to do some things on this website.**

**Izzy: You sure do... I hope this story will be over soon...**

**Jake: Actually, I want this story to go one for a long time... (Smirks evilly)**

**Izzy (Frightened): Let's just get on with this story!**

**Nellie: Alright... anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 3: My Nightmare Part 1

As I was Jake advance towards me, I started getting so nervous that I passed out on my bed...

_I saw nothing but sand._

_Sand everywhere._

_I didn't see a sign of the Never Seas. Anywhere._

_And it was hot too._

_Very hot._

_I wiped some sweat off my forehead. I sure was thirsty, so I started looking for some water. I looked and looked, but I didn't see a sign of water. Not even a puddle. Was I in the desert? If I am, I'm expecting to see Captain Flynn somewhere. I sighed. Where am I? I know I'm not on Pirate Island and I certainly can't be on Never Land. This was starting off as a strange dream._

_"Izzy! Izzy! Where the heck are you?!" a harsh and angry voice yelled out._

_I was surprised. Who was that? I couldn't tell because the voice was so far away._

_"Izzy, when I find you, you are in so much trouble!"_

_I listened carefully. It sounded so much like Jake._

_"Where are you, my love?!"_

_Yay hey, no way! It __**is **__Jake! And he's looking for me! I gotta hide. But where? Before I knew it, I was running. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get to safety._

_"I'm going to find you, my darling. And when I do, you'll be punished severely for trying to leave me!"_

_No! Not another punishment. I hate that. I ran as fast as I could, but I could still hear Jake's voice. Now I'm glad it didn't have that demon like threatening tone to it, but it still scare me, because he sounded a lot more angry than evil this time._

_"Don't try to escape me, or it's going to get worse!"_

_Please, Jake. Leave me alone. I don't want to be bothered right now. I kept running until I fell in the sand, exhausted. I started panting. I was so tired right now. I felt sweat dripping from my face fast. My heart the beating rapidly, and I was shaking a little. __**What am I doing? **__I thought to myself. __**I don't have time to rest. Jake will catch me.**_

_"Oh Izzy..." I heard Jake call again._

_"Oh no..." I whimpered before getting up to run again. But I could made it about five steps before someone grabbed me from behind. I yelped, already knowing who it was. I slowly turned to my head to see Jake. He was smiling evilly, and was holding a whip. A painful looking one too. I tried to struggle to get out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip on my waist, nearly squeezing me to death. "Hello, love bug." He said, chuckling evilly._

_"Let's start with your punishment."_

_I screamed with fear, and Jake just laughed. "Don't try to escape. Don't try to talk me out of it. Because you're going to take it. You tried to escape, and this is what you get." He said, with venom in his voice. With that, he dragged me away to who knows where. He had his arm wrapped around my waist tightly so I wouldn't get away. I tried, but I could barely move. Finally, I gave up struggling. Jake was way stronger than I am, and I couldn't beat his strength by a mile. After a while, Jake dropped me. I started to get up and run, but I was that warning look on his face that said: "Run... and I'll hurt you like never before."_

_I sighed, and stayed where I was. Suddenly, Jake started tugging at my shirt. What he said next sort of surprised me._

_"Take off your clothes."_

_"WHAT?!" I exclaimed in surprise. Why would Jake want me to take off my clothes for? What sick punishment is he coming up with? "Why?" I asked nervously. Jake smirked. "It's part of your punishment. I need you take off **everything** so I can beat you. I want to see red marks all over your body. Now do what I say."_

_I just stayed there, gaping at Jake. Why would he want me to take off **all** of my clothes just to beat me? I can't let him do this. I just can't! So I stood up, and refused: "No."_

_Jake frowned. "No? NO?! Don't refuse, Iz. You tried to run, you're going to get it..." he growled, stepping towards me. Again, I refused. "Never. I won't. I'm not going to take my clothes off for you."_

_Jake glared at me for a moment, and then responded. "Okay. If you don't want to take them off, I'll just tear them off!"_

_I froze. I can't let him force me too. I watched in horror as Jake grabbed me, and took out a dagger. "Looks like I'll have to cut your clothes open." With that, he tore a hole in my beautiful pink shirt. He kept tearing and tearing, and he didn't care if he "accidentally" cut me by mistake. Tears started to flow down my cheeks as Jake easily slipped my shirt off..._

_Jake grinned. "You've got a nice stomach. Now, let's get that half bra off."_

_I shrieked, and tried to get away, but Jake grabbed hold of my bra, and tore it with the dagger. It fell into the sand, and I tried to grabbed my shirt and cover up my front, but Jake snatched it away from me. He was now tearing my pants to shreds, as I tried to kick him away. He just laughed, and slipped my pants off. _

_I looked at my clothes; all torn and ripped on the sand. It was so embarrassing. Now, I was just wearing my nice purple knickers, which wouldn't be so nice after he tears them too. "Now..." Jake started, tearing my knickers. "Let's get these cute little knickers off."_

_"No..." I moaned in horror._

_"Oh yes..." he assured me, chuckling evilly. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from him. Before Jake had the chance to tear my knickers completely, I broke away from his grasp, and ran. I could hear Jake chasing after me. "You can't escape me, Izzy! Now, your punishment will be twice as bad!"_

_I yelped at that threat. I can't let him hurt too bad. I ran as fast as I could, until I couldn't hear Jake screaming behind me anymore. After a few more minutes of running, I found myself in a forest. Was I in Never Land? Probably._

_I sat down on some soft grass, panting and exhausted from running so much. I then remembered that I was half in the nude, only wearing half ripped knickers. **Great. **I thought bitterly. **I just got away from Jake, and now I have to find some new clothes. **I discovered that my bandanna was gone. Did Jake ripped it too? I don't remember. Was I even wearing it in the first place? I guess not._

_Suddenly, I found a pretty pink towel lying on the grass. I sighed in relief. I quickly put the towel around me. Now, I felt secure... really secure... but not too secure. Jake was still looking for me, but I hope he isn't close by. I continued to sit in the grass, feeling a breeze through my hair. It was now a peaceful moment. Nothing could stop it..._

_"WHERE ARE YOU IZZY?!" Except that._

_Jake's voice boomed through the forest. I had quickly jumped up and started running again. No matter where I ran, I could still hear Jake's voice. "I'm going to find you, my love. You can't get away from me. Have you forgotten? You are mine! And mine forever!" That was followed by an evil laugh, and a crack of a whip. I cringed at hearing that whip, because I really hated them. At least Peter didn't use a whip on us when he was evil._

_I kept running and running, but I could hear Jake's voice getting louder and more clear. I knew I couldn't escape his voice._

_But I knew that I had to keep running. I just had to._

**Nellie: Well... this chapter was a weird one to write. Izzy's dream will continue into the next chapter.**

**Izzy: I can't believe Jake stripped me.**

**Nellie: Me neither. At least you found a towel.**

**Jake (off screen): Where are you, Izzy?**

**Izzy: Oh no... (Runs away the other direction)**

**Nellie: Don't let him catch you, Iz. Anyways, review, please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4: My Nightmare Part 2

**Nellie: Hi, everybody. First off, I want you guys to check out my new forums for Jake and the Never Land Pirates. I've already posted a topic, and you can too if you want. **

**Jake: You can do discussion on episodes... now I must have a discussion with my love bug.**

**Izzy: Nellie! Get on with the chapter! Quick!**

**Nellie: Alright! Enjoy! Warning: This chapter contains nudity of eleven year old girl, so it might go into M rating mode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 4: My Nightmare Part 2

_I was beginning to wonder how long I've been running. I couldn't hear Jake's voice anymore, so I've must have lost him. Thank goodness._

_I suddenly found myself in the desert again. It sure was hot. I could feel the sweat running down my face. No matter how I tried to wipe it off, more sweat kept running. I decided to stop running, and walk some. I kept the pink towel wrapped tightly around my body, hoping that nobody else would see me like this. It was embarrassing enough that Jake ripped all my clothes off, save for my knickers. I don't need anyone to see me fully naked._

_"Put yourself together, Izzy." I told myself. "Just think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts."_

_I tried to think of something happy. Like the time Jake treated my legs, and the time Peter gave me pixie dust. Actually, he asked the fairies the give them to me. Then I thought of the time the mermaids made me an honorary mermaid, and all the times I flew through and Never Land, and across the Never Seas. I was feeling so relaxed now. Nothing could possible snap me out of my thoughts now..._

_CRACK! Except that._

_My neck arched in pain as I felt something hit it hard. I yelled out in pain, rubbing my neck. When I looked at my hand, and saw a spot of blood. I froze in horror, for I had a feeling who did this..._

_I turned around to meet green eyes. Sinister green eyes. I back up as Jake walked towards me, whip in hand, and smirk on his face. "I've found you, love bug. Now to punish you." he said, chuckling. I kept stepping back, until I fell over. Jake grabbed me and ripped off my towel. I shrieked with embarrassment, and covered my front. Jake just laughed, and took out that dagger._

_"Let's get those knickers off." He said, completely ripping them apart. Now I was completely naked, and it was embarrassing. I felt my cheeks go warm. I tried to cover up my whole body the best I could with my arms... to no avail._

_Suddenly, I felt a another searing pain on my stomach. Jake whipped me again. I saw a long red scratch on my stomach, and it was burning. I tried to crawl away, but Jake kept whipping me._

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

_This was a repeating process. Everytime Jake whipped me, I scream, and everytime I scream, he laughs with pleasure._

_CRACK!_

_Scream of pain._

_Evil laughter of pleasure._

_"Ha! I hope you know not to run from me any longer, now!" Jake growled as he kept going. I had stopped trying to get away, for I was weak and in pain. I had bleeding scratch marks all over my body. Even my sensitive face. __**This is a nightmare. **__I thought miserably._

_Soon, Jake stopped and kneeled down beside me. He started to trace his fingers along some of the scratches. I twitched as he made contact. Why was he doing this? I was started to sob. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I just want all this to stop. Jake then flipped me over on my stomach, and started to rub my back roughly._

_"Please, stop." I begged, trying to move away from him, but he held me in place, and started to slap my back brutally. I yelped in pain as his hand made hard contact. This seemed even worse than the whip. I heard Jake laugh. "Oh, Izzy. You're going to take this until I'm done. You will never escape my loving wrath, my dear. Now, let's move on to the next punishment."_

_I squeaked. Next punishment? I watched as Jake reached into his vest, and pulled out... that darn belt!_

_"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" I yelled and begged him not to beat me._

_"Don't be frightened, my pretty. I know you're going to enjoy this." Jake said darkly and evilly. With that, he started to beat me with the belt, laughing as I cried out in pain. This went on for about 3 minute, I believe, and then Jake stopped. I was hoping that was it, but boy I was wrong._

_"I wonder what would happened if I hit you harder. Would you bleed some more?" he asked. I started to get really scared. "Let's find out." He added. I started to panic again, and tried to get away, but again, he grabbed my arm and started to beat me again, this time even harder than before, and it did in fact, make me bleed some more. I screamed as blood ran down my arms, legs, and back. I heard Jake laugh evilly as he kneeled down in front of me. "I knew you would enjoy that, Izzy." He said as he grabbed my bleeding arm._

_At first I was confused to what he was going to do, and then he starting to rub my arm. I yelped at the pain, and Jake just smirked. "I knew you would bleed. It was obvious." Then he took out a dagger and swiped it across my cheek. I yelled out in pain, and felt the blood running out._

_Jake then grabbed my chin and made me look at him. _

_Something about his appearance was not right. _

_He had a very evil smirk on his face, and his dark green eyes had a dim twinkle to them, and they had pleasure and evil in them. They also look like they had a hint of red. "Do you know what I like best?" he asked me. I shook my head. We stared at each other for a moment, before he finally answered._

_"A bloody kiss."_

_"What?!" I was even more scared. What did he mean by bloody kiss? Did he mean by how British people say 'bloody' a lot, or did he did a __**literally **__bloody kiss?_

_Jake grabbed me and set me on his lap. I looked up at him, frightened. He started to rub blood on my cheeks and lips. So gross. Without warning, and holding me tightly, he started to kiss me forcefully. I could taste the blood in my mouth, I almost choked. I instantly started crying, though it was muffled behind the kiss. I could feel my tears running down my cheeks. I tried to pull away, but Jake just wouldn't let go of me. He would tightened his grip on me._

_Finally, he stopped kissing me, and dropped me in the sand. I looked up at him, sobbing loudly. I also saw that his cheeks had blood smeared on them._

_"Did you enjoy that?" he asked with a smirk. _

_"No." I answered miserably._

_He frowned, and slapped me across the face. "You may say 'no' but I say 'yes'! He growled at me, and then leaned in closer to my face and whispered "I love you, Izzy. And I will always love you no matter what." He said so sweetly. I smiled a little, and said something I didn't expected to come out of my mouth. _

_"I love you too." _

_ ...Why did I just say that? Did I mean it? Maybe I did._

_"You love me?" Jake questioned, his eyes narrowing. "I don't believe you. Maybe some motivation shall make me reconsider." Then, he started to drag me over to a tree. He grabbed some rope and tied my wrist to the tree. I tried to get them loose, but the rope was too tight. "I'll be back, my love." Jake informed me. Then he left, chuckling evilly to himself. _

_I started to cry again. This was terrible. I want the old Jake back, not this abusive love sick one. A few minutes later, Jake came back holding a… switch. A thin branch off of a tree no less._

_"Maybe this will prove to me that you really love me as much as I love you." Jake said, letting out another evil laugh. I screamed; I was even more scared this time that I tried to pull the roped loose._

_"Oh, Izzy, my precious, don't worry. It will only hurt a lot!" Jake said, raising the switch and bringing it down on my stomach. I yelled out in pain as I saw blood drip from my wound. "No please don't." I begged with mercy._

_"Sorry, my pretty, I need to know if you really love me."_

_"I DO! I DO!"_

_"… I still don't believe you."_

_He continued to hit me, laughing and asking me if I really loved him. I kept saying yes, but he kept beating me. "Jake…" I choked out. "I love you… a lot."_

_"Are you sure?" Jake asked suspiciously._

_"Yes, I do." I answered. _

_"…I still don't believe you."_

_I groaned in pain and frustration. What do I have to do to get Jake to believe me? Jake hit me again this time a little softer, and said: "I love you so much… I could just—"_

"NO!" I shouted. I opened my eyes to find myself sitting up in my bed. I was breathing heavily, and looked around. I wasn't in the desert, I was in our room. It was all just a dream.

_Just a dream. _I thought to myself. _Well... more like a nightmare._

I continued to sit in my bed, thinking about the nightmare. It was the most horrifying nightmare I had ever had. I can't believe Jake would be crazy enough to beat me up like that. Then, I remember saying that I loved him.

But did I really mean that?

**Nellie: That... was the strangest chapter I've written yet.**

**Izzy: It sure was... I can't believe Jake saw me naked. At least it was a dream.**

**Jake: And I'll make it a reality.**

**Izzy: Oh please don't.**

**Nellie: Yeah. Please don't. Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to check out my new forum. And review, please. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5: Attacked and Treated

**Nellie: Hi, guys. Happy St. Patrick's Day! I hope you're wearing green, or you'll get pinch.**

**Jake: Do my green eyes count?**

**Nellie: I... don't think so.**

**Peter: Well, I'm wearing green.**

**Nellie: You always wear green. Anyway, enjoy! Warning: This chapter contains violence and blood... lots of blood.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 5: Attacked and Treated

"Izzy!"

I jumped up at the sound of that voice calling my name. I opened my eyes to see that I was in our room.

_It was all a dream. _I thought. _Thank goodness. _I just suffered from another terrifying dream of Jake beating the heck out of me.

I looked over to see Jake, Cubby, and Skully standing over me, looking concern. Well… Cubby and Skully did, Jake just gave me a smirk. "W-W-What happened?" I asked, pretending not to know about the dream.

"You were having a nightmare." Cubby answered.

"And it seemed like a very crazy one too." Skully added.

"What was it about, Izzy?" Jake asked rather sinisterly, which scared me.

"I… uh… I don't really want to talk about it." I quickly answered.

"Oh, Izzy. It's okay. You can tell us anything." Jake urged, his smirk becoming a full evil smile. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" I said again. "It's not important."

"Okay, Izzy. You don't have to talk about it." Cubby said, patting me on the shoulder. "Yeah, it's okay with us." Skully added. Jake scowled at me, without Cubby or Skully noticing. The both of them left the room, and as I got on my day clothes I saw that Jake was still in the room, still scowling at me. "It may be okay with them, but it is _not_ okay with me. What was your dream about?! Tell me!" Jake grabbed me, and shook me a bit.

I tried to get away, but he wouldn't let go. "I really don't want to talk about it, Jake. I really don't." I tried to reason with him, but his scowl became deeper. "You need to tell me, Izzy! I don't care if you want to talk about it or not, tell me." Jake said, now sneering.

"Jake, I really don't think my dream is really important right now. And when I say I don't want to talk about it, I mean it!" I shot back at him, hoping he would get my point, because I was getting a bit frustrated that he wouldn't drop it. "Now, get off of me!"

That's when Jake had it.

I regretted ordering him to let go of me, because when I did, he struck me on my cheek so hard, I felt blood running from my nose. I fell back and tried to rub my throbbing cheek, but drew my hand back when I touch it, because it hurt so badly. I then heard Jake yell at me.

"_**DO NOT **_TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM YOUR LEADER, SO YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO LISTEN TO _**ME**_! YOU ARE _**MY**_ LOVE, AND I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO TO YOU, BUT YOU WILL _**NOT**_ TELL ME WHAT TO DO! TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DREAM! _**NOW!**_"

Now I was really scared. Jake never yelled at me like that before… heck he never really yelled at me at all.

"WELL?!" Jake asked in rage.

"Um… It… oh…" I didn't know how to explain this, because I didn't know how Jake would react to the fact that my dream was about him… abusing me.

"Speechless, aren't you?" Jake asked tauntingly, a smirk creeping among his face. "Well, maybe a good punishment will get you to talk. A very good… and very hard beating."

I panicked. I didn't want to be hurt again. Jake walked over to a drawer, and pulled out… my brush. Oh no. I tried to run away, but Jake grabbed me and threw the brush into my stomach. I gasped in pain, clutching my stomach. I turn over to protect my stomach, but then he smacked the brush against my back. Jake proceeded to smack the brush against my body over and over. I screamed out in pain every time I was hit. Bruises were forming along my skin, and blood was flowing from the cuts and scratches that were made from the bristles of the bush.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jake stopped beating me, giving me one last brutal smack to the face. I heard a crunch… my nose was broken. I started sobbing loudly, I was in so much pain, I could barely move. There was blood splattered on the floor, and all over me. I looked up to see Jake holding my now bloody brush.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened, or I will hurt you even worse." He warned, glaring at me. I was even more scared now. I really wanted the old Jake back.

"I'll be back." Jake said, starting out of our room. "And when I do... I expect an answer from you…" he sneered at me, and closed the entrance to our room, locking it in the process. I just lied there… on the floor… a bruised and bloody mess. My hair was messed up, drenched in blood, my arms had blood still running, my clothes were stained in blood, and I felt more blood in my mouth.

I felt completely helpless.

I look over at my small mirror on the floor. I looked terrible. I had a big bruise on my forehead, my bottom lip was busted, both of my cheeks were red and stained with blood, and my nose was covered in blood.

I hiccupped. Blood dripped out of my mouth; it was so disgusting, that I threw up more. This was a true disaster. It was just like in my dream, only this time he beat me even harder than before. It's like my dream was coming true. I laid here for about five minute, knowing that I couldn't hide this from the others now. I was so beat up this time. And I knew that I couldn't refuse to Jake when he asks about my dream again. If I did, goodbye cruel world.

_Oh, what am I going to say to the others? _I thought miserably._ I can't hide it, and I can't tell them that Jake did it. He'll hurt me big time, and possibly kill me. This week has just been getting worse and worse everyday. I need help. I need to talk to someone. Cubby wouldn't understand, Skully... I don't know. Jake is out of the picture. But who else is there that I can talk to...?_

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I almost didn't hear someone calling my name.

"Izzy. Izzy? Are you in here?"

I wonder who that could be. It didn't sound like Jake, or Cubby. This voice was a bit deeper. Was it Skully? No, this voice was clearer… it sounds familiar… but I just can't put my finger on it… it's on the tip of my tongue… Peter Pan! That's it!

"Izzy. It's me, Peter Pan! Cubby said you were in here." I heard him say. I wanted to say something to him, but due to the pain I was in, it was hard to say anything.

"Izzy, is everything okay in there? You're not answering me. Izzy?"

He sounded a bit worried. I don't blame him. I too would be worried if someone didn't answer my calls.

Finally, I got the courage to yell out. "P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Peter… h-h-h-h-help m-m-m-m-m-me." It came out more like a hoarse whisper, but thankfully, Peter heard me. "Don't worry Izzy, I'm coming." I heard him say. I smiled a little, as I heard the lock on the entrance rattle, and Peter opening the latch. He flew in, and I heard him gasp at the site of me. I opened my eyes to see him kneeling down beside me.

"Izzy, what happened?"

Oh. What do I tell him? That Jake beat the heck out of me with my own brush, just because I wouldn't tell him about my dream? As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't, because Jake would literally hurt me again if I did. "I-I-I-I don't remember." I choked out, only for more blood to throw up. "Hang on, Izzy. It's going to be okay, I'm going to get help. Stay right here."

With that, Peter flew out of the room, calling for Cubby and Jake. Oh why did he have to call for Jake too? I was really afraid to see him again, especially after what he did to me. A few minutes later, Peter, Jake, Cubby, and Skully came into the room, looking horrified at my beat up form. I looked at Jake, and he looked very shocked, but I could tell he was pretending, because he was the one who beat me in the first place.

"Aw coconuts!" Cubby said in a worried tone. _Oh he looks so worried. _I thought.

"What happened to her?" Jake asked. Really? Out of everyone in here, Jake had to ask that, when he knows exactly what happened. I know he's trying to hide it, but did he really have to question his doings?

"I don't know. She said she didn't remember what happened. Cubby, Skully, go get the first aid kit." Peter ordered. "I'll get some water, and Jake, you stay with Izzy."

… Why, Peter? Why did you have to let _Jake_ look after me while you go get some water for me? If it was Cubby or Skully, or Peter himself, I would be okay with it, but why did it have to be _Jake_ instead of one of them? Cubby and Skully left the room to find the first aid kit, and Peter left to get the water… and it was just me and Jake…

Jake's fake shock and worried tone turned into an evil smirk and sinister voice. "I don't believe we finished with our discussion. So what was your dream about? Tell me, or I will hurt you again." He whispered darkly. I knew I couldn't refuse this time, so I took a deep breath and whispered:

"You."

Jake was taken aback, he raised an eyebrow and asked "What?!"

"My dream was about you, Jake. We were having fun… lots of fun…" I was trying to hide the fact that he was also beating me to death in my dream, so he wouldn't get suspicious. But, Jake's smirk became eviler and he said: "Well that's all you had to say, sweetheart. I know you love me as much as I love you." With that, he leaned in and kissed me forcefully. I reluctantly let him kiss me this time, because it felt so good.

"I love you so much, Izzy." Jake whispered softly. "I could just—"

"I've got the water!" I heard Peter call.

"I've got the first aid kit." That was Cubby.

I looked up to see Peter carrying a bowl of water, and Cubby carrying a white box. "Alright, crew. Let's help Izzy onto her bed." Peter ordered. All three boys lifted me up gently, being carefully not to hurt me to much. They set me on my bed gently, and Peter took a white cloth, and soaked it in the bowl of water, and placed the wet cloth on my forehead. I moaned in pain as the cloth made contact, mostly because of the big bruise on my forehead that was now throbbing.

"Shhh. Shhh. It'll be okay, Izzy. We're gonna make you feel better." Peter whispered softy and soothingly, patting the wet cloth around my face.

I was glad I didn't have any deep cuts, then I would have to get stitches. Well, my lip was cut, but it wasn't too deep.

I was whimpering in pain. It hurt so much, I thought I was going to die. Peter continued to shush me soothingly. "Shhh. Just relax, Iz. Don't worry. You're gonna be alright."

He was right. I do need to calm down a bit. So I stopped whimpering and tried to relax...

**Nellie: Wow... poor Izzy; Getting beat up that like. And it looks like Peter came into the picture.**

**Peter: Finally.**

**Nellie: Anyway, the next chapter should be sometime this week. Also, do you think someone will find out about Izzy's abuse. If so, who do you think will find out. Tell me in a review, please. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6: Bonding time with Peter

**Nellie: Hi! First off, I read some reviews concerning the nightmare that Izzy had, stating that it seemed realistic. Yeah, it does. Most dreams and nightmares seems realistic, don't they? Anyway. I'm getting ready for the new episode of Jake and the Never Land Pirates this Friday.**

**Jake: To celebrate spring.**

**Nellie: That's right. Anyways, to answer Amber's question about Izzy's age, she's eleven, but she's wearing one of those training bras.**

**Izzy: They're very comfortable.**

**Nellie: To top it all up, I want you to check out my two sneak peeks for a Jake and the Never Land Pirate parody I'll be doing on YouTube. Just look up "Jake and the Never Land Pirates Fandub Sneak Peek" and you'll find it. It's not the best, but it will get better. Yeah, enjoy this chapter. Warning: The chapter contain some mushy friendship between Peter and Izzy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 6: Bonding time with Peter

I'm not sure if it was the soft warmness of the wet cloth on my forehead, or Peter's soothing voice, but I felt a bit more relaxed now. I watched as Peter opened the first aid kit.

"Okay, boys. I'll take it from here. You can leave now, and come back when I done." Peter told the boys, who agreed, and left. I thought I saw Jake give me a seductive smile before leaving. Now I was alone with Peter. "Alright, Iz. Let's get you cleaned up. First, I'll need to remove your shirt."

I squeaked when he said that, because it now reminded me of my nightmare when Jake stripped me to beat me. Peter seemed to notice my shocked expression, and rubbed my stomach gently. "Don't worry, Iz. It'll be quick. I just need to make sure you're stomach is okay." He assured

I was still a bit uneasy, but obliged. Peter easily slipped my shirt off, shushing me quietly whenever I whimpered. As soon as Peter got my shirt off, there laid lots and lots of bruises all over my stomach. Some were swollen, some were very small. I watched as Peter took out a jar of cotton swabs and a bottle of green liquid. He soaked one cotton swab in the liquid, and started dabbing at the bruises. I winced as they made contact, for the liquid burned a bit.

Peter stroked my hair gently, as he continued to dab. "Shhh. It's okay, Iz. Now, I need you to sit up for me. It'll hurt to move, but I need to see your back." Now, that would be the hard part for me to do, but I obliged. But I think I sat up a bit too fast, for I let out a squeal of pain. Peter shushed me again. "Don't sit up too quickly, Iz."

I calmed down a bit, and Peter started expecting my back. "Yep... there are bruises here too, and a few scratches and cuts." I heard him say. I winced again as I felt that liquid stuff on my back.

It didn't take Peter long to dab at my back, until he pulls out a roll of gauze from the box. "Now, I'm going to wrap your upper body up, okay?" he announce. "I'll need you to hold your arms up, please." I did as told, and held my arms up. It hurt, but it was worth it. Peter started wrapping away. It only took him about thirty seconds to finished up.

"Alright, Iz. Let's cleaned up those arms. There are a lot cuts on here, but they're not too deep." Peter announced as he began to clean my arms. I was really starting to hate that liquid stuff. Why does medicine have to burn so much?

Soon, Peter cleaned up my arms of the blood that was dripping, and wrapped them up with more gauze.

"You know, you're really good at this." I complimented.

"Thanks. You are too. You're usually the one treating injuries around here." Peter chuckled.

I blushed a bit. Peter sure knew how to make a person feel special. That's one of the main things I like about Peter. He may be cocky, but he's like a big brother... to all of us.

I glad that this gauze wasn't wrapped to tightly around me, or else I would feel like I'm suffocating. Peter finished up with my arms in just four minutes. "Now, it's time for your legs, I'll need to remove your pants." I gasped. I didn't like for anyone to see my knickers, especially any boys. Peter seemed to had noticed my uneasy look, and said: "Iz, I know you don't like for anyone to see your knickers, but I need to see your legs. Besides, it's not like I'm going to assault you or anything. You know I'm not like that." He chuckled. I giggled a bit, knowing that Peter wasn't stupid enough to do a horrid thing like that.

Despite my uneasiness, he was right. Besides, my pants were stained with blood, so they would have to be remove anyway. Peter easily slipped my pants off, and I gasped at the series of cuts and bruises all over my legs. Even Peter looked a bit shocked. "Wow, this is a lot. This will require a lot of medicine. I know this stuff burns, but it'll help the wound heal quickly, and keep it from getting infected." He assured me.

As much as I hated that stuff, he was right, no matter how much it burned.

Soon, Peter had finished with my legs, wrapping them up as well. "There. That should up for a good time. Now, let's do you face." He announced, placing a hand on my left cheek. He began to look at my face, before grabbing the wet wash cloth. "Lets clean up that blood on your nose." He said.

My eyes widened. My nose was broken. I was about to protest when he placed the cloth on my nose, trying to rub the dried blood off. I let out a high pitched squeal of pain, and Peter removed the cloth in surprise. I burst into tears, and covered my nose with my hand. Peter looked at me with concern and began shushing me again. "Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Is your nose broken?" He asked softly. I nodded my head, and he nodded back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I still need to get that blood off. It'll be quick. I promise."

I looked at Peter with gratefulness. Peter resumed cleaning the blood, shushing me quietly as I whimpered softly. Like he said, it was a quick process. My nose was still sore as Peter placed a bandage on it. "I hope your nose will heal quickly. It might take a few days, though." Peter said as he grabbed an ice pack and placed it on my forehead, where that big bruise was. I could lay back down now, so I easily rested my head on my pillow.

"There! Now you're all fixed up, Iz- wait a minute! There something else I've got to do." Peter said, smirking. "Can you guess what it is?"

I was a bit confused. What more was there to do? "I don't know."

Peter chuckled. "Your hair, you silly girl. I need to wash your hair of the blood."

My hair! Of course! How did I not get that? I touched my hair to feel liquid stuff which I knew was blood. I watched as Peter was now holding the bowl of water. "Care to get wet for me?" he asked with a grin. I giggled a bit, and nodded my head. With that, Peter dumped the water on my head. I squealed as the water hit a few bruises, and I felt the blood run from my hair. Soon, my hair was clean. Peter has put some special scent on it to get rid of the blood smell.

Now. I was feeling better!

"There! Now, you're done, Iz." Peter said, helping me get my nightgown on. "You were banged pretty bad, so I advice you to stay in bed for the next few days. That means no playing, no going on any adventures, and no pixie dust for a while."

I frowned. Those were some of my favorite things, do it'll be hard to go without it for the next few days to come. Then, Peter leaned in and rubbed noses with me. It was a soft, and warm feeling, and I liked it a lot.

"You're a very brave girl, Izzy." Peter complimented. I giggled. "You're very lucky. No nobody else would have survived such a beating. But you did, and do you know why?"

I shook my head. I had no idea why I did survive the beating that Jake gave me. I thought for sure I was going to die until Peter came. Peter smiled, and answered my question: "The reason you survived... was because you are a strong angel."

I was confused. Angel? How am I an angel. I don't have wings, and I'm not wearing white. So, what does he mean?

"Well. You may not be an actual angel, but you are strong like one. That's what makes you an angel. You had hope that someone would help you, and someone did. All you had to do is hope, and not think of death." Peter explained.

While most of that was true, I sort of did think of death. I mean, I was beaten up so bad, that death was nearing me. But I did at least keep my hopes up a little that someone would come and find me. And Peter did.

"Thank you, Peter." I said softly. "Thank you for saving me."

Peter blushed a bit. "Gosh, you're very welcome, Little Miss Izzy." He said, tickling my tummy, making me giggle, but wince in pain. Peter immediately drew his hand back. "Sorry. Forgot about your stomach." He said, now tickling my chin. I was now in a giggling fit. Peter had a habit of tickling girls. It's kind of what he did to cheer them up whenever they're sad. Peter sure knows how to make a girl laugh... forcefully.

"You know..." I started, my voice still a bit hoarse. "You're a great leader, Peter. You know what to do, and when to do it. You helped Wendy and Jane, and the Lost Boys, and you've even help us get Bucky back."

Yeah, I remember that day. It was in September last year, staring on the nineteenth. We had to race Captain Hook against his ship the Jolly Roger, and if we lost, Captain Hook gets to claim Bucky. But of course, the old codfish never plays fair, and ends up winning. Luckily, Peter came to our rescue (Well, Bucky's rescue).

Peter smiled. "Thanks, Iz. You know, your a great help too. Remember when you helped me get my shadow back?"

I did remember that day. It was in February of last year, on the thirteenth. Peter had come back to Never Land to seek our help of finding his shadow, which would later get captured by Captain Hook. The sneak even tried to force us out of Never Land for the safety of Peter's shadow! There was no way that we would ever leave. Ever. Luckily, by working as a team, we retrieved Peter's shadow, and Hook got tossed over, and chased by the Tick Tock Croc. Well, that's what he gets for taking the shadow in the first place. He, he.

That's when I realized that me and Peter had help each other and many ways possible. I'll never forget when Peter turned evil and went abusive on us, and when we got him back to normal.

"Well, I had better let you get some rest." Peter said, starting out of the room. "I'll be back to check on you." I nodded, and he blew me a kiss. "Sweet dreams, Izzy."

With that, Peter left, and I laid down on my bed, closed my eyes, and went to sleep. Hopefully, things will get better with Jake. Hopefully.

**Nellie: AWWWWWW! That was so sweet of Peter to help Izzy. What a good friend. By the way, you noticed that I put that 'Peter Pan Returns' and Jake Saves Bucky' took place in February and September. Can you guess why? I'll give you a hint, they are specific dates. **

**Cubby: I know!**

**Nellie: Don't spoil it, Cubby.**

**Cubby: Okay.**

**Nellie: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to check out my fandub sneak peeks on Youtube. And review, please. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7: Telling Peter about the abuse

**Nellie: Hi, again. I just want to know if anybody's check out my videos on YouTube. If you have, tell me what you liked about in a review. Or, if you have an account on YouTube, you can comment on it. Anyway, I want to share another idea with two different plots I had in mind.**

**What Makes A Hero**

**Plot 1: Remember the scene in 'Jake Saves Bucky' where Jake and his friends retrieved the missing piece of Pirate Code scroll? What if Captain Hook woke up before Peter had the chance to grab the paper? What will the devious captain to do Jake and his crew?**

**Plot 2: Remember the scene in 'Jake Saves Bucky' where Jake and Peter were distracting the dragon. What if it didn't go so smoothly? What if the dragon managed to capture them all? Will the pirate crew escape the fierce beast, get the Great Golden Bell, and fly back to Bucky before sunrise?**

**What do you think of these. I know I've already discussed this with lacywing, but I want to see what the rest of you guys think, and if you have any suggestions for the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 7: Telling Peter about the abuse

I stared at my bloody hair brush, wondering how small little brush could do so much damage to a person. The blood had dried up, so I tried to scrape it off, to no avail. It was very hard. It had been at least seven hours since Jake beat me, and Peter treated me. I was still sore all over, but the more I rested, the more the pain subsided. I'm glad that Jake hasn't came back to torment me today, but I knew that he was going to attack any time soon.

I continued to lay in my bed, holding my brush. I much as I wanted to brush my hair right now, I also didn't want to get any more blood in it. Until I could have the chance to wash it, I can't let anyone see my brush, or else I'll get millions of questions. "I hope Jake can get back to normal soon." I whispered quietly. "Please don't let him be like this forever."

Then, I heard someone coming. I quickly put my brush under my pillow, and pulled the covers over me, hoping that it wasn't Jake that came in. Please don't be Jake. Please don't be Jake. Please don't be Jake_._

"Hi, Iz. How are you?"

Oh, thank goodness. Peter smiled at me, and I smiled back. I sat up to hug him.

"Fine, I guess." I answered.

Peter sat next to me on my bed, being careful not to hurt me. "I wonder who could have done this to you. Are you sure you don't remember what happened?" he asked. I wished I could tell him, but because of Jake, I couldn't. So I just said: "No, I don't remember." I turned away from Peter, not really wanting to talk about this situation.

"Well, don't worry about it. All that matters is that you're still alive, and we're all happy." Peter assured, patting me on the shoulder. "I'll be here for a while, and if you need to talk to me, I'll be around." He started to leave, but I grabbed his arm. "Peter, wait! I want to ask you something."

Peter sat back down, again being careful not to hurt me. "Peter, remember when you went to that island, where you were turned evil by that volcano's lava, and you were hurting Jake, Cubby, and I?" He nodded. "How did it feel?"

Peter didn't say anything, so I guess he was thinking about it. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, I have to admit, it didn't feel good at all. I didn't like hurting you guys, but it was like someone was taking over my body, and doing it. But you know I wouldn't hurt you guys… on purpose. Again, I'm really sorry for putting you through that misery and pain. I just couldn't control myself."

"I know, Peter. But it wasn't you're fault. It was just the volcano's lava that made you evil. Also, do you remember ever going back to that island?"

"Yeah, and I took you guys with me. We were hanging out with Melissa."

I did remember that day. It was a week ago; we wanted to see Melissa again, so Peter took us over there, before he left. We were having fun, until the volcano erupted, and we had to take cover and hide from the lava. Now I'm starting get the feeling that some of the lava had gotten on to Jake.

No wonder he's being so abusive. But he said he was okay? So what happened?

"I'm glad that none of the lava got on us." Peter said. Or did it? So I asked.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed a change in someone you know? I mean, do you know someone that seems different, and they're not the same as they used to be?"

"Hmm. I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"I because I think there's something wrong with Jake."

Peter looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I sighed, took a deep breath and said: "Well, it started out earlier this week… Jake wanted to talk to me about something, so we went to a private place… and…" I trailed off, feeling tears to my eyes.

"Go on, Izzy." Peter urged.

I finally started crying, this was all too much for me to handle. "Jake told me something, but I couldn't tell anyone about because…" I choked out, trailing off again. I was sobbing uncontrollably. Everything that's been happening this week was making me scared to death. It was just too much. Threats, beatings, abuse, and nightmares.

I felt Peter hug me, and stroking my hair. "There, there, Izzy, It's okay. You can tell me." Peter said soothingly. I cried for another minute, before speaking.

"I couldn't tell anyone… because Jake told me not to… he would hurt me, Peter! He would hurt me! _He's_ the one who did this to me! _He's_ the one who beat me up like this, with my own hair brush!" I was sobbing uncontrollably again. I was glad Peter was here to comfort me.

That's when I realized what I was saying.

I told Peter about what happen, after Jake told me not to… oh no… Jake is going to really hurt me big time if he finds out… I'm so stupid. Why did I do that? Why?

"Where's Jake?"

I looked at Peter. He had a dark glare on his face, and his voice dropped to a low and dangerous growl.

"I think he's outside… he was the last person to leave the room." I said. "Why do you ask?"

Peter leaped up, and started out of the room, when I suddenly grabbed his arm again. "Peter, what are you going to do?" I asked

"I'm going to give Jake a piece of my mind!" He answered, still glaring.

"Please don't, Peter!"

"But look at what he's done to you."

"I know, but I wasn't supposed to tell you… or anyone about this… because he would hurt me again… and if he finds out I told you… he'll hurt me even worse. He's been hurting me all this week because… he loves me…"

Peter was outraged "What?! That's crazy! How can he love you, when all he is doing is hurting you?"

"I think I know why… when that volcano erupted, some of the lava must have landed on Jake. But he said that he didn't feel anything… I wonder why…"

Peter looked at me with concern. I could tell he was pretty annoyed to find out what has been going on. It was silent for a few moments, until Peter said: "Where's your brush?"

I was taken aback a bit. "My brush?"

"Yes. Let me see it."

I hesitated, until Peter put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Iz. You can show me." Finally, I reached under my pillow, and pulled out my bloody brush. Peter took it, and looked at it. He seemed a bit surprise at all the blood on it. "Who knew a small brush could cause so much damage to an innocent girl like me." I said.

"Actually, it seemed like Jake was doing the damaged around here, Izzy. But I can't let him hurt you again." Peter said, squeezing my hand gently, because it had a cut on it.

"I know, but don't let Jake find out I told you, and don't tell anybody else about what Jake has been doing. Please, Peter. It would help me. Protect me Peter." I pleaded, hoping he would agree to this. Thankfully, he did.

"Okay, Izzy. But this will be our little secret. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, Izzy. I'll protect you the best I can."

"Thank you Peter, you are a true friend."

I hugged Peter, ignoring the pain from my injuries. I was glad that Peter came, because I know that he can protect us at any cost… even if it means protecting us from each other.

**Nellie: Ooh... so it looks like Peter found out. I know some of you guys guessed that he did. And Peter's being a good friend again.** **Do you think Jake will find out?**

**Izzy: I hope not.**

**Nellie: Also, I see that some of you are still trying to guess why I put in the last chapter that 'Peter Pan Returns' tookmplace and February, and 'Jake Saves Bucky' took place in September. I'll help you out some more. 'Peter Pan Returns' took place on the THIRTEENTH of February, and 'Jake Saves Bucky' took place on the NINETEENTH of September. If you can get it right, I'll give you computer gold doubloons. Well, that's it for today. 'Jake & Tori Stories' will be updated tomorrow, and review, please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8: Confrontation

**Nellie: Hi! First off, as for winner of why I put that 'Peter Pan Returns' and 'Jake Saves Bucky' took place in February and September. Congratulations, Ryoko! Here's you computer gold doubloon (Hands Ryoko gold doubloons). Second of all, 30 reviews? Wow, thanks. You guys are the best. This story has more than 'Peter's Wrath'. That's interesting. Third of all, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 8: Confrontation

It was night time right now, and Peter had told me what do to when I told him about my abuse.

"Alright, Iz. If Jake tries to threaten you, or hurt you. Scream real loud, or cry for help, and I'll be there." Peter told me. I nodded, and he smiled. "Great. Don't worry, Izzy. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"At least try not to..." I said, knowing that Peter couldn't possibly do this without a positive assurance. Peter chuckled, and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight, Izzy." he whispered. "Goodnight, Peter." I whispered back. With that, Peter left. I suddenly felt a bit uneasy about being alone, worried that Jake will come in. But I knew what to do if he does. I just laid in my bed, waiting... waiting... waiting...

Nothing. Nothing has happened yet. What's taking him so long? Where is he? Okay, it not like I want him to come and get me, but I know he is. I continued to wait, until I got sleepy... very sleepy.

Thirty minutes later...

I woke up screaming. I shot up in my bed, and looked around. I was still in my room. I was shaking from head to toe, and sweating. I had just suffered from another horrid nightmare, this time it was worse than before. When I realized how scared I was, I began to cry. As if on cue, Peter came in. "Izzy, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I... nightmare... horrifying..." I whimpered through my sobs. Peter flew over to me, and hugged me, stroking my hair gently. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, Iz. I'm here. It's gonna be alright." he whispered quietly. "I asked Jake and Cubby to sleep in the guest room. So you could have some time to yourself. Jake protested, but I got him to sleep in there."

I was glad that Jake wasn't coming in, but I knew that he was coming soon. I continued to sob, and Peter continued to comfort me.

"Don't worry, Izzy. Everything is gonna be okay."

The next day went by fast. I spent most of my time in bed resting, due to my injuries. Cubby and Skully went on a treasure hunt in Never Land, and I hadn't seen Jake all day, until tonight… I was brushing my hair (Peter washed the blood off of my brush)… when he came in… he didn't look very happy.

"Not to have been eavesdropping, Izzy, but I couldn't help but hear you and Peter talking yesterday… what was it about?" He asked, using that same sinister voice when he asked about my dream.

Darn it! What do I tell him? I know I can't let him know that I told Peter about my abuse. So what do I say? "Um… I don't think that's any of your business, Jake…" I said quietly. Jake came over, and grabbed my arms, gripping them tightly. "Listen… when I want to know something… I MEAN IT!" he yelled, scaring me. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip on me.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you… Peter and I were talking about stuff… he wanted to know what we've have been up to since he's been exploring…" That wasn't the best excuse, but it was the best I could think of.

I was hoping he would buy that. Jake glared at me… it looked like a very furious one.

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with… for telling him about our love?!" Jake asked, his tone getting darker.

I was shocked and horrified. He knows?!

"Don't think I didn't hear you guys _that _clearly! I can't believe you were stupid enough to let out our secret! And it had to be to _him! _Very foolish of you, Izzy." He growled, letting go of me. I knew I had to run, get away from him, so I jumped up and ran for the entrance to our room. But Jake caught me, and slapped me across the face hard. "Oh, silly Izzy, what did I tell you about running from me. Looks like you need another punishment." He said darkly, smirking. He then took out a dagger… a sharp one.

_Is that the one he used on me before? _I thought as he picked me up and threw me on my bed. He prepared to raise the dagger and I knew I only had one thing to do… yell for Peter.

"HELP! PETER, HELP ME!" I shouted, and then Jake covered my mouth. He glared daggers at me. "Shut it! He can't hear you!" he whispered. "I love you so much... I could just-"

"Oh, really?"

Jake and I looked up to see Peter fly in. I smiled a little bit. "Oh, Peter you came." I whispered happily.

"Of course I did, I would do anything to protect you." Peter said, smiling. He then turned to Jake. "Alright, I suggest you drop that dagger, right now, before someone gets seriously hurt." He ordered.

"Who are you to order me about, Pan?!" Jake asked, pointing the dagger in Peter's direction. Peter took out his own dagger, and pointed it at Jake. I started to get worried, I didn't want Peter to get hurt, in fact, and I didn't want Jake to get hurt either. I watched as they both glared at each other, and circling each other.

"Yeah, I'm ordering you about, Jake. You're the one who's been abusing Izzy lately." Peter countered, gripping on his dagger. "She's my love, so I can do whatever I want with her!" Jake shot back, also gripping on his dagger. Peter walked closer to him, and pointed his dagger at Jake's shirt.

"Not while I'm around, Jake! How can you love her, if you're doing nothing but hurting her?! If you love her, you give her love. Not pain. I mean, beating her with her own _hairbrush?!_ That is _not_ love! That is _abuse_, and woman abuse at that. I don't know what's gotten in to you, Jake, but you better stop it, before you do something you'll regret…"

… Jake didn't move. He just glared at Peter, I was wondering what was going to happen next. What happened next scared me a bit. Jake's face was turning red, really red. And his green eyes had gotten darker, until they looked like a hint of… red? Suddenly, he exploded.

"YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS IN KNOWING ABOUT OUR SECRET! NOBODY NEEDS TO KNOW! BUT, YOU HAD TO BE NOSY AND ASK IZZY ABOUT IT! YOU JUST HAD TO GET THE TRUTH OUT OF HER, AND NOW THAT YOU KNOW… I'm going to kill you…"

As Jake ranted, his voice got darker and more demonic, which scared me the most. Even Peter looked a bit shocked at the outburst. He backed up, as Jake approached him. "Jake… what is wrong… this isn't like you…" Peter asked as he backed into a wall.

Jake sneered and said "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! What's wrong is you knowing about my love with Izzy! And once I'm done with you, nobody will know again. I'll be free to do whatever I want with Izzy, and you can't stop me!" He then let out a slow, evil, dark, sly, devious, terrifying, horrifying, devilish, villainous, and most demonic laughter I have ever heard. I literally felt my blood run cold, and chills going down my back. I watched as Jake raised his dagger, it pointing directly at Peter's chest. I jumped out of my bed and ran towards the two boys.

"NO! Don't hurt him!" I yelled, as I saw Peter raise his own dagger. Before I knew it, I jumped in between the both of them, just as the daggers came down.

Instead of the dagger ripping in to them, they ripped into me.

I screamed out in pain, it was a high pitched, shrill scream, but I didn't care. The daggers had torn into _both_ of my side (Jake's dagger on one side, Peter's on the other). Both of them, can you believe that? I sobbed, this was a most horrendous pain I had ever felt, and I was surprised that I was still alive. I looked up to see Jake and Peter looking at me, horrified. I knew Jake was actually shocked this time. He picked me up and cradled me in my arms. I was glad that he did this, because I knew he was sorry for what he did.

"Oh Izzy, my love. I can't believe this has happened to you. I'm so sorry." He whispered sadly. I looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay… I forgive you…"

"I'm sorry too."

I looked over at Peter; he had a look of sadness and concern. I smiled at him and was about to forgive him, when Jake set me on my bed, and glared at Peter.

"YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE OF YOU, IZZY'S HURT EVEN WORSE!" Jake yelled. Peter's shock turned to frustration. "_My _fault?! How is it my fault?! You're the one who had the nerve to pull out that dagger first, and you were the one showing 'love' to Izzy through pain and abuse. When you hurt her, you're pleased, but when we both accidently stabbed her… you feel sorry for her… why the sudden change in feelings?!" Peter asked suspiciously. He wasn't really expecting an answer from Jake, I could tell, but he did get an answer.

"Why wouldn't I feel sorry for my own love?! She's hurt and it's all you're fault!" Jake countered. I looked on with worry. The daggers in my sides really hurt, and everytime I tried to move, they would dig into me more, so I tried to keep still. My sobbing seems to catch their attention, and they knew I needed help.

"Whatever, let's help Izzy, she's fading fast." Peter said. I wonder what he means by fading. I started to feel dizzy, I think from blood loss, and then… I passed out on my bed.

**Nellie: Oh no! Izzy's been stabbed in _both of her sides. _And it's a miracle that she's still alive. But hopefully, she'll be alright.**

**Izzy: I hope you're not going to kill me off.**

**Nellie: No! I'm not going to do that. I'm not heartless. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review, please. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 9: Solution and Friendship

**Nellie: Hi! You guys didn't think I abandoned this story. Did you? I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but I'm working on it. Sadly, this is the last chapter of the story, and you'll get to see how Jake is cured. So enjoy! Warning: This chapter contains assault of 11-year-old girl in a nightmare. Just a nightmare ,though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 9: Solution and Friendship

_I saw nothing but darkness. I felt like I was falling. I still felt like I was falling until I hit a hard surface. I was wondering were I was._

"_Izzy! Help me!"_

_Who was that? I looked all around, but I didn't see anybody._

"_Help me, Izzy! I need you. Please, help me!"_

_That voice sounded familiar… it sounded so helpless… but it sounded like I've heard it before… it sounded just like..._

"_Izzy, please… it's Jake! I need your help! Please help me!"_

_Jake! Yay hey, no way! Jake's in trouble… and I have to find him. But where is he?_

"_Jake! Where are you? I called out. I started running, calling for Jake. But still, I can't find him anywhere._

"_IZZY! HELP!"_

"_I'm coming, Jake!"_

"_Hurry!"_

_I kept running, and as I ran, Jake's voice got closer and closer. Finally, I found him._

_Jake was locked up in a cage and he looked bruised and bloody. He was tied up too. I was shocked and worried to see him in this state. What had happened?_

"_Hang on, Jake. I'll get you out." I said as I walked towards the cage. He looked terrified, and weak. "Who did this to you?" I asked. Jake moved closer to me, a weak smile forming on his face. "It… it was…" he tried to say. I wondered what he would say, but then all of a sudden, someone grabbed me from behind me. I looked behind me to see who it was._

_It was the answer to my question… and it made me scream._

_It was Jake, but he looked sinister. He had an evil smirk on his face, and the worst part, was that his eyes were glowing red._

"_Hello, my love." He whispered darkly, his voice sounded demonic as well._

_I looked at him, and then back at the Jake in the cage. I was so confused. Which one was the real Jake?_

"_I-I-I-Izzy… he did this to me…" said the Jake in the cage._

"_You don't need him, you need me." Said the demonic Jake standing before me._

_I was really confused now. Which one do I help? The weak one or the evil one? As much as I wanted to go to the weak one in the cage, I couldn't help but think about what the evil one would want, but I knew that it wasn't something good._

"_Help me, Izzy." Pleaded weak Jake._

"_Don't go to him, come with me!" said evil Jake._

"_Izzy, please. Don't listen to him."_

"_Don't listen to __**him!"**_

"_Izzy, I love you."_

"_I love you, more!"_

_I didn't know what to do at the moment. Which Jake do I help? I have to choose one, or neither._

"_I… choose… you…" I said slowly turning to the Jake in the cage. Jake smiled at me. "Thank you, Izzy. You're a very good pirate." He said weakly. "I know." I said, feeling my cheeks going warm._

_I heard a growl behind me. It was the other Jake, and he had a knife in his hand (Not a dagger though). He came at me, and I back up until I hit a wall._

"_So…" he growled. "If you want him… you have to get with me first, let's have fun, I know you'll enjoy this._

_I was scared, I tried to get away, but it felt like something was holding me so I couldn't move. The evil Jake lowered his knife, and I knew what was going to happen next._

_The knife ripped through the seat of my pants… and inside of me!_

_I screamed in pain. Now this was the most horrendous pain I've ever felt, because I've felt it before. Jake's evil counterpart, Blake, had done this to me. It was about two weeks ago. His pirate companions, Lizzy and Charlie kidnapped me, and brought me along their ship, just so Blake could weaken me, by dagger assaulting me._

_After he did so, he told me not to think that, that was the only time he was going to do that. And he was right, because the very next day, he broke into our hideout, and did it again. Only this time, this didn't last very long, because Jake came to my rescue. After that, Jake was even more protective of me than before, and I was glad, because I knew he would always be at my side. _

… _And now, it seems that Jake is protecting me, loving me… and now abusing me._

_I could hear the Jake in the cage calling my name over my screams. I could hear him trying to escape. I tried to get out of this mess. Then I heard the evil Jake say…_

"_I love you so much, Izzy… I could just—"_

"IZZY! Wake up! You're having a nightmare."

I woke up. I opened my eyes to see Peter standing over me, looking concerned. He smiled at me, and rubbed my forehead gently.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were having a freak nightmare. Your were screaming." He said softly.

"What was it about...?" I heard Jake ask. I looked over at him… he had a smirk on his face. "Don't even ask, Jake! Because I know what you're going to do." Peter warned. "What do you think I'm going to do, Pan?! I was just asking her asking a question!" Jake shot back. "A question that could get her killed if you don't control your self." Peter countered.

Jake glared at Peter, and then looked back at me. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss me, but Peter then pulled him back.

"Don't touch her." Peter warned.

"I was just going to kiss her!" Jake shot back.

"I think she's had enough of your forceful kisses."

"Oh, so she's told you about that too, huh?"

"Yes, she has. I don't see why you're so surprised about that."

"Why are getting so much about our love for each other out of her?! You didn't need to know! Nobody did!"

I looked on. It seemed that Jake and Peter were going at it… and I hope not physically.

"Because…" Peter stated "You guys know that you can tell me anything. I'm glad Izzy told me about what was happening this week, because if she didn't, she may have not survived the abuse and torture you give her that you call 'love'. I might keep secrets myself, and maybe you guys do as well, but this is the _worst_ secret that you have to keep. Jake, you can't just love Izzy and abuse her behind everybody's backs. And Izzy, you did the right thing, but you should have told me earlier, that way, you wouldn't be in the state you're in now."

When Peter said that, he grabbed my hand, and squeezed it gently. I smiled at him, and then looked at Jake, and shrieked. Jake had the most enraging look on his face that I've ever seen. And it was directly at me!

"You… you just had to tell him… everything… you couldn't just keep you're little mouth shut… our love… was suppose to be a secret… Peter wasn't supposed to know…" he growled in a low deep voice.

Peter glared at Jake. "Oh yeah… well you weren't suppose to know that Izzy told me… but you had to eavesdrop on our conversation." Peter said

"I was not eavesdropping!" Jake protested. "I just happened to hear you guys… you left the window open!"

"Yeah, but I knew you were outside! We didn't know you were listening! And I was going to go after you, but Izzy told me not to hurt you… you need help, Jake."

Jake growled "What do you mean I need help?!"

Peter sighed, running a hand through his red hair. "Jake… this is getting out of hand… you love Izzy… but you abuse her… as if she means nothing to you—"

"MEAN NOTHING TO ME?!" Jake shouted. I jumped at his sudden outburst. "DO YOU REALLY THINK IZZY MEANS _**NOTHING**_ TO ME?! SHE MEANS A WHOLE LOT TO ME! WHY DO YOU THINK I GIVE HER SO MUCH LOVE?!

Peter looked shocked, but it quickly turned to frustration. "That 'love' you give her is _abuse_, and you know it! Like I said before, if you love her so much, then you give her love…" he said.

"That's exactly what I was doing!" Jake growled.

"No you weren't! You were her giving her pain!" Peter countered. "Just look at her! She's all beaten up thanks to you! He gestured over to me. I looked at Jake. He looked really ticked off right now, he was probably going to explode.

"Look… all I'm saying is… you need to control your temper… and be nicer to Izzy… like you used to be… not abuse her…" Peter said as calmly as he could. I smiled a little, knowing that Peter would stand up for me.

With that, Peter gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was a warm soft kiss, and I liked it a lot. Then all of the sudden, Jake jumped on Peter! I was shocked; I gasped to see Jake throwing punches at Peter's face, but not for long as Peter pushed Jake off of him.

I looked at Jake again, his face was a deep red, his fist were balled up, and his eyes had only one thing in them… rage… just pure rage. And I thought I could see smoke coming from his ears.

Then I looked at Peter. I saw a small bruised on his cheek, I think from Jake's punches. Peter had frustration on his face, but worry and concern in his brown eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY DARLING, YOU JERK?!" Jake screamed, looking like he was getting ready to attack again. Peter glared at Jake and replied: "I'm the jerk? Look at you, you've been abusing Izzy since the beginning of the week, kiss her with force, nearly beat her to a pulp, and accused me of causing the both of us to accidentally stabbed her, when you had the nerve to raise that dagger in the first place. So really, _you're_ the jerk here!"

Jake looked enraged, and offended. I was really scared about what would happen next. "YOU HAD NO BUSINESS TOUCHING HER!" Jake shouted again, startling me.

"You had no business abusing her!" Peter retorted.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Izzy. Is. My. LOVE! I can do whatever I want with her." Jake shot back. He looked so angry; I thought I could see fire in his eyes.

"Jake, you're being crazy!"

"No, you are! Cocky fly boy!"

"Woman abuser!"

Jake gasped, and then screamed. "_**YOU TAKE THAT BACK!**_"

"Not unless you take back what you said!"

"STOP! Please, stop!" I exclaimed. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to see two of my best friends fighting. Peter and Jake looked at me, concerned. I took in a deep breath and said: "Please don't fight… I hate it when you fight… it never ends in a good way…" I broke down, feeling the tears running down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Jake, smiling warmly at me. I some what smile back.

"I love you so much, Izzy." Jake started. I listened carefully to what he was going to say, because in my dreams and in real life, Jake would say that he loves me so much, and that he could… whatever he would do. But I never got the chance to here it because he would be cut off by something or someone. What I heard shocked me.

"I could just destroy your insides."

"WHAT?!" I shouted. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I looked over at Peter, and he looked shocked as well. I look back at Jake, who was now holding a deadly looking dagger. I screamed, and tried to run away. But Jake caught me. "DON'T run away, Isabelle." He ordered, mentioning my full name.

Jake pinned me down on the floor. "Don't you dare do it, Jake." Peter warned. Jake shot him a glare and replied: "Stay out of this, Peter. I'm just going to give some love to my little Izzy, that's all." Jake lifted up my nightgown, and I blushed with embarrassment. Unfortunately, Jake saw my blushing, and laughed. "Oh, you're going to love this, I can tell."

I shrieked and closed my legs, only for Jake to open them again. "Don't make this difficult, sweetie." He warned, slapping me across the face. After a bit more struggling, I gave up, knowing that Jake was stronger than I was, and that I couldn't escape this.

"Don't do it Jake. Izzy might not survive it. She's already suffered from the abuse and torture you gave her. Something like this could kill her." Peter countered, reaching for Jake, and pulling him off of me. I was relieved that Peter was still here, but my relief turned to horror as Jake threw a powerful punch at Peter's face, knocking him out. I gasped as Peter fell to the floor with a sickening thud, and Jake pinned me down again.

"Now that's he's out of the way. Let's proceed." Jake said, aiming the dagger in between my legs.

"No." I moaned, begging him not to do this.

"Yes, sweetie. You're going to love this. Besides, I'm in the mood to give you some dagger love." Jake said, his words slurring as if he was drunk. Not only did that lava make him evil, it made him a bit… sexual…? I'm not sure how to explain it, but I cringed at the thought. If only there was a way to get him back to normal… maybe I could show him some love.

And then it hit me.

That's it! That's what I have to do. Show him some love. I need to show Jake that he's my friend. Without hesitation, I flung myself onto Jake, knocking him down. Before I knew it, I was kissing him. He looked a bit shocked, but his expression softened. After 6 seconds, I pulled away from him. I helped him up, and he was a bit confused.

I saw that his eyes had regained that normal green color, and not the green/red evil like mix. And they had that bright twinkle in them again. Could it be...?

"I-I-I-Izzy…?" He stuttered. He looked at me up and down, and frowned. "Oh, Izzy. I can't believe I did this to you. I… I'm a monster." He said, his voice filled with guilt. I hugged him. "It wasn't your fault, Jake. It was that volcano's lava that made you… evil." I assured him. Jake smiled a bit. "Yeah, but I still feel like I was a monster to you. I'm really sorry, Iz." He whispered, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"You're no monster, Jake. You're a hero." I said, giving Jake a warm smile.

I did it. I really did it. Jake was back. Not the abusive love sick one. But the brave and clever leader that I always knew.

"Iz..." Jake started. "I like you... more as a friend than a girlfriend. It's better that way."

I smiled. "I like you more as a friend too. I won't have to go through another abusive relationship." Jake chuckled. "Let's hope that doesn't happen again.

I heard a moan. Jake and I looked over at Peter, who was recovering from the punch Jake gave him earlier. Peter looked over at me and Jake, and immediately grabbed me and held me protectively, pointing his dagger in Jake's direction. "Don't even think about it, Jake!" Peter warned. "Peter, it's okay. I'm fine. I'm back to normal." Jake informed, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Nice try Jake, but I'm not falling for that." Peter countered. "It's true, Peter. He's okay now." I said. Peter looked at me in disbelief, and then back at Jake. He stepped closer to Jake, and looked him in the eyes. After a few seconds, Peter stepped back, smiling. "It… it is you, Jake. The real you… but how…"

"I gave him a friendship kiss." I informed him. Jake hugged me again. I was glad that this is the Jake that I want. "Oh yeah, Peter. I'm sorry for punching you." Jake apologized. Peter chuckled. "Oh, that's okay." Peter assured him. "Let's hope nothing like that ever happens again."

I sat down on my bed. I thought I needed more rest. I can't believe I did it. I got Jake back to normal. With a kiss... a friendship kiss. Peter and Jake had both helped stitch up my sides. Now I was feeling better. Later that day, Cubby and Skully came back. They had been exploring Never Land today.

"Hi guys, what did we miss?" Cubby asked.

I smiled and just simply replied:

"Nothing Cubby, nothing happened at all."

THE END

**Nellie: YES, I KNOW IT ENDED JUST LIKE THE FIRST STORY! But I thought it would fit here just as good. Well. That's it for the sequel of Peter's Wrath. Again, I want to thank you guys for reviewing. Thank lacywing for those wonderful scenarios, and thank TiffOdair for writing out a little bit of this story with me. I'll see you guys later. And review, please. Thank you.**

**Also. Who wants to try and make a well constructed review of this story? What I mean is: Give a summary, explain what happens in each chapter, and what you think of it. Kind of like a movie blog review. It doesn't have to be a blog though, you can just post it in the reviews. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your reviews for my stories. I just want to see who can critque them. I'll be sure to check it out if you have one! **


End file.
